


A Moment's Peace and Quiet

by Shadowed_Oracle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffapalooza 2020, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Rumbelle Fluffapalooza (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Oracle/pseuds/Shadowed_Oracle
Summary: Belle and Rumplestiltskin relax after a long day and discuss their family.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	A Moment's Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fluffapalooza/ Skin Deep/ Rumbelle/ Whatever else you wish to call it Day!

Belle Gold took a large gulp of wine and let her head fall back against the back of the couch with a soft _whump_.  
  
“Oh, I needed that,” she sighed.  
  
Her husband, Rumplestiltskin, turned his head and quirked an eyebrow up at her. Even though they had been married for over three years, the gesture still sent a tingling sensation through her. _Or perhaps that’_ _s_ _just the wine?_ She mused.  
  
“Long day?”  
  
She nodded, putting her glass down on the coffee table before resting her head on his shoulder. He slipped his left arm around her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. She snuggled deeper into his embrace, curling her body around him with a contented sigh which quickly turned into a yawn.  
  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m tired.”  
  
She could sense Rumple smiling as he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You’ve spent all day looking after our little hellion.”  
  
Belle giggled and kicked his leg lightly. “Rumple! Don’t call your son a ‘little hellion’.”  
  
“Even if it’s accurate?”  
  
“Even if it’s accurate,” she said firmly.  
  
She wriggled slightly to get more comfortable.  
  
“Though I’ll admit he was on a bit of a roll today.”  
  
“How so?”  
  
“Oh you know the usual: running naked through the house at 100 mph brandishing a stick he found in the garden and breaking or knocking over anything in his path. What else? Oh, pouring cereal all over the kitchen floor and scribbling in his library books before I could rescue them. Then there were all the questions: ‘Do clouds taste like cotton candy?’, ‘why is water wet?’ You know, that kind of thing.”  
  
Rumple squeezed her shoulder and softly kissed her hair again.  
  
“If you need a break I can take him tomorrow.”  
  
She shook her head, “It’s your week to work. Besides the last time I left you in change this room looked like a bomb had gone off inside all his toy chests and there was more mud inside the house than there was in the garden.”  
  
Rumple huffed indignantly, “You came back early. I was going to clean it up.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Well I was.”  
  
She grinned up at him, “Of course you were. Like you swore you were going to clean that section of the dinning room wallpaper he decorated last month.”  
  
“In my defence that’s a very accomplished piece of work for a toddler. Anyway you like that car chase scene just as much as I do.”  
  
She laughed into his shoulder. “You’re such a softie Rumple. Who would ever have believed the big bad formidable Dark One was such a soft touch.”  
  
“Humph. I can still be big and scary when I want to.”  
  
She ran a reassuring hand along his arm.  
  
“I know, I know,” she said, in a tone that suggested she didn’t believe him in the slightest.  
  
They lapsed into silence, content to bask in the peace and quiet and each other’s company.  
  
Belle yawned again into Rumple’s shoulder.  
  
“This is nice. Peaceful. It’s so pleasant to have conversation that isn’t about cars and half-vehicle chase sound effects or else deep existential questions.”  
  
Rumple laughed, “He’ll grow out of it.”  
  
“I know and I’m sure I will miss it, as Snow helpfully told me last week. It’s just nice to have adult conversations too.”  
  
“Well I can understand that. I sometimes think we should think up some sweet revenge against Prince Charming for introducing him to car races.”  
  
She snorted, “Like what?”  
  
“I don’t know. Introduce Baby Neal to dinosaurs or maybe robots?”  
  
“Really, Rumple that’s the best you could come up with?” She laughed.  
  
He grimaced. “Probably not. But we don’t want to lose their babysitting service.”  
  
“That’s true.”  
  
She yawned again and closed her eyes, cuddling even closer to her husband.  
  
“Still...”  
  
When Rumple didn’t continue she opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly.  
  
“Still?”  
  
He ran his hand through her hair and shifted away enough to comfortably look into her eyes.  
  
“Still?” She prompted again.  
  
“Still… Do you ever think about having another?”  
  
She blinked and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart race. He opened his mouth to tell her to forget about it. They could discuss it another time. Besides she and Gideon would always be more than enough for him, more than he deserved.  
  
She smiled. “You’d like another -- what was the word you used to describe your son just now? -- ‘little hellion’?”  
  
“Well... We might get lucky next time and get a peaceable one.”  
  
She snorted, “Well know I know you’re crazy.”  
  
“I didn’t mean now, necessarily,” he paused trying to find the right words. “I just hoped maybe… hoped maybe you’d think about it? Take however long you need to. I we’ve talked about it vaguely, a long time ago. But it’s a big decision, and, and...” He trailed off as she shook her head, her lips curving into a fond smile.  
  
She leaned up to kiss him gently, her hand stroking through his hair.  
  
“You’re such a silly man sometimes. Of course, I’d still like to expand our family as we always dreamed of.”  
  
“You… you really mean it?” He asked, not quite daring to believe her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat up fully. She slid one hand around the back of his head playing with the longer strands of his hair at his nape as she pulled him to her.  
  
“I mean it,” she breathed against his mouth, before kissing him firmly.  
  
His heart beat rapidly and he wondered idly if your heart could explode with joy. That sounded like it ought to be painful, but if that was what was happening to him then it felt glorious.  
  
She pulled away from him brushing his cheek softly and he nuzzled into the touch.  
  
“Why would you think I didn’t mean it? It’s not like we’ve never discussed it before.”  
  
He pressed soft, brief kisses into her hand.  
  
“I know. But you might have changed your mind. Especially dealing with the handful Gideon’s been lately.”  
  
She shrugged. “He’s three and a half. It’ll get better eventually. And who knows perhaps being a big brother will calm him down.”  
  
“Or we’ll have two little rascals running around and destroying the place,” he said, not quite able to contain his grin.  
  
She returned his smile and kissed him again.  
  
“And we’ll love it,” she said as she pulled away. “Well most of the time.”  
  
He gathered her back to him, his hands sliding around her back as he kissed her deeply.  
  
He leaned his forehead against hers, “You’re too good for me. You know that Belle.”  
  
She shook her head, “After all this time I’d hoped you’d finally realized that I’m exactly as good as you deserve. In fact,” she said lowering her voice into a sultry whisper and running a hand along his thigh, “If you want to start trying to expand our family, I might have to show you just how bad I can be.”  
  
“Oh really, Mrs. Gold?”  
  
He grinned, kissing his way along her jaw to her ear, pausing to lick the lobe.

“Really,” she gasped as he kissed his way back to reclaim her lips.  
  
She pressed herself into him and running her hands over his shoulders and chest, fully intending to drive him mad with desire, but was thwarted as she yawned into his mouth instead. She pulled away huffing a laugh, which quickly turned into another yawn. She buried her head back into her husband’s shoulder again.

“Just maybe not tonight,” she said around another yawn.  
  
Rumple kissed the top of her head and she felt the familiar warmth of his magic surround her as he moved them up to their bedroom. Another puff of magic and her clothes had been swapped for her coziest pair of pyjamas.  
  
A few minutes later she was already drifting off to sleep, secure in Rumple’s arms, when she felt the warmth of his breath against her ear.  
  
“Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart. Whenever you’re ready.”


End file.
